The Other Gilbert Girl
by Castiel is my Guardian Angel
Summary: Aria Gilbert was just a normal teenage girl who loved her friends and family, did well in school and was into cheerleading. All of this changed however when her sister Elena met her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and they are both thrown into a Supernatural world that changes their lives forever. Along the way, Aria just happens to capture the attention of a certain suited original.
1. Chapter 1

Aria Gilbert was just a normal teenage girl who loved her friends and family, did well in school and was into cheerleading. All of this changed however when her sister Elena met her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. It was the first day of the junior year for both of them because despite being a year apart their parents decided to put them in the same grade. The sisters rode to school with their best friend Bonnie Bennet that morning, listening to her talk about how her grandmother told her that their family was full of witches and physics and how crazy Bonnie thought her grandma was for going on and on about it. Elena challenged Bonnie to predict something about her and Bonnie complied. I predict…. Suddenly Bonnie slammed on the breaks as something had hit the windshield. What was that?! Oh my god, Elena are you okay? Bonnie cried. I'm fine Elena replied. It was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere. " Really Bonnie I'm fine, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life. " Elena replied. Aria knew her sister was thinking of the car accident that had killed their parents just last year. Elena had been in the backseat of the car when it had driven off the bridge and fell into the river below. Somehow Elena had survived even though their parents had not.

Are you ok Aria? Bonnie asked turning around to face her since Aria was in the backseat. Yeah, Bon, I'm fine don't worry about me. When they got to school they began walking to their first class which was history with awfull Mr. Tanner. On the way, Elena stops and waves to her ex-boyfriend Matt, who in turn just looked at her before turning and walking away. He hates me Elena muttered to her sister and friend. That's not hate, that's you dumped me but I'm still not over you Bonnie replied. Don't worry Lena I'm sure he just needs some time to adjust to things Aria reasoned. As they were about to keep walking they were stopped by their other best friend Caroline Forbes. Oh my god! Elena, Aria how are you?! You poor things! Are they okay? She questioned looking at Bonnie. Caroline, we are right here and we are fine to thank you, Elena, replied. You poor things she repeated hugging them both again before saying she would see them all later on. After she left Elena turned her head and looked at Bonnie and Aria and just said, no comment. As they passed by the front office Bonnie looked in and said ooo a mysterious new guy. All I see is back Elena replied. That's a hot back Bonnie told her. Maybe you will get the courage to ask out hot new guy Aria said smirking at her best friend. Yeah, it's a hot back but I don't really think he's my type sorry to disappoint you, Ar. Your no fun Aria informed her before playfully sticking her tongue out at her. Come on let's go before we are late Elena prompted them.

' Oh my god ' Lena I think we have a problem. What Ar? I will give you a hint, it involves our baby brother and possibly substances. Already?! Elena cried. It's only the first day of school and he's stoned?! You've got to be kidding. Come on Ar lets go talk to him Elena said before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her along with her. We are following him into the bathroom now? Yes because he needs to know this is not okay. I know we said we would give him a summer pass but summers over now and he needs to stop. They entered the bathroom earning a strange look from some other guy who hurridly rushed out. Elena walked up to Jeremy grabbed his face and turned it so he looked at her. Great its the first day of school and you're already stoned. Where is it?! Is it on you?! She demanded feeling his jacket. Hey! Hey! Chill yourself alright? Chill myself? What is that stoner talk? Elena questioned. Relax I'm perfectly fine Jermey informed her. No Jer your not, your worrying Lena and me and Aunt Jenna so please don't keep doing this for our sakes if not your own Aria pleaded. Jer I know who are and it's not this person Elena reasoned quietly. I'm fine now leave me alone alright? Jeremy repeated before walking out of the bathroom, I'm gonna try to talk to him a little more Aria told Elena before following her brother out of the bathroom. Jer! Aria yelled. I told you I'm fine now just back off! Jeremy screamed at her. Aria sighed but reluctantly turned around and walked back towards Bonnie.

On the way back to Bonnie Aria saw Elena come out of the bathroom and walk straight into the mysterious new guy. They stopped and exchanged a few very awkward from the looks of it words, and both tried to go around each other only ending up going in the same direction before the new guy finally moved to one side to let Elena by. She muttered something to him before walking off towards where Bonnie was standing. Aria hurried on to Bonnie so she could hammer her sister with questions. Elena just muttered to her and Bonnie about how embarrassing that was and the three of them hurried to 1rst period.

Everyone in school knew that Mr. Tanner was a real hard ass. He seemed to hate all the kids and got very mad when no one could tell him the answer to questions that they did not know. Bored out of her mind Aria let her eyes wander around the room until she spotted something. It appeared that mysterious hot new guy was in their history class, and he was staring right at Elena! It appeared that her sister noticed because she looked back at him a couple of times and smiled a little before looking away. Poor Matty looked jealous though and Aria felt sorry for him. He and Elena had been really good friends since they were little kids and they had decided to start dating a year ago. Elena did love Matt but only as a friend so she had gently broken up with him a couple of months ago, and poor Matt had taken it really hard.

After school, Elena and Aria parted ways, with Aria going home and Elena taking a walk, after promising they would meet up at the grill later. When Aria got home she ran upstairs and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep. Around 5ish Aria woke up and got ready before heading to the grill. When she arrived she spotted Bonnie and Matt sitting at a table and headed over to them to sit down. They talked about different stuff for a little while, as they waited for Elena. Not surprisingly the topic of Elena comes up. Matt Elena just needs more time. I'm sure she will come around and in the meantime just don't rush her Bonnie told him gently. However, Bonnie's words were soon blown away when Elena walked through the door with the hot new guy from school. More time huh? Matt questioned noticing Elena and the new guy. Matt Introduced himself to the hot new guy whose name was Stefan and then left. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena all crowed around Aria and Stefan before interacting him with questions about himself. He informs them that his parents are dead and he now lives with his uncle at the old boarding house. Elena and Aria both looked at Steffan and then exchanged looks with each other, for that was a feeling they both knew only too well. Caroline ever so observant that he was single, casually mentioned that since he was new he must not know about the party tomorrow. Its a back to school thing at the falls where all the kids go to hang out Bonnie informed him. Stefan looked right at Elena and asked are you going? Of course, she is Bonnie answered for her. Elena smiled and said yeah I am.

The next night at the party Elena and Aria were hanging out with Bonnie by a fire pit and joking about her psychic ability. Here use this Elena suggested, holding up a beer bottle to use as a makeshift crystal ball. When Bonnie touched the bottle however she got a weird look on her face like she truly saw something awful and she immediately let go. That was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow and fog, and a man. Elena looked a little uncomfortable at the mention of those three things. Its the drinking, I'm drunk, Bonnie tried to reason. After that incident, Aria wondered off to try to find Tyler, but imminently revolted when she heard that he and Vicky Donovan had snuck off into the woods earlier. He loved them both dearly but they were almost too much sometimes. About an hour later Aria was horrified to see her brother come running out of the woods and holding an unconscious Vicky in his arms with a nasty looking wound on her neck. Elena was not far behind the two. What happened?! Aria demanded. I don't know Jeremy just tripped over her body when he walked away from me after I tried to talk to him Elena replied. Matt rushed over to join them and knelt by his sister. Suddenly Matt looked up and stared right at something behind him. Aria was not prepared when she turned and saw what he was staring at or rather who he was staring at. It was Stefan making eye contact with him before turning away and leaving the party. Matt stared after him for a minute before returning his attention to Vicky.

Later on at the grill, Aria sat with Bonnie as the two tried to get Caroline sobered up but they were not having much luck with it. Care was very depressed as she went on and on about how she can never get the guy, and how Elena doesn't even ever have to try and she always manages to get the guy. Aria could relate because she often felt as if she lived in her older sisters shadow all the time. It was almost as if people only wanted to be around her just so they could also be around Elena. Except for Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Vicky they were all genuinely Arias friends and liked her for her. After a while, Aria noticed it was getting late and told Bonnie and Caroline good night and goodbye before heading home. When she arrived home she found Elena and Steffan sitting on the couch in the living room talking. She said goodnight to her sister and Steffan before going upstairs and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

6 Months later:

Aria tried to figure out what dress she was going to wear to the masquerade ball that night. While she looked she contemplated all the stuff that had happened in the past few months. Elena's boyfriend Steffan and his brother were vampires and they could do something called compelling which only meant they looked into someone's eyes and told them what to do and the person would do it. Unless they had something called vervain which was just a plant that prevents anyone who drinks or eats it or wears it in jewelry from being able to be compelled. Vicky Donovan had turned into a vampire and then was killed because she could not stop attacking people. Bonnie had found out she was a witch and could do magic, and Caroline had been turned into a vampire. Her sister had an evil doppelganger named Katherine Pierce who was a 500-year-old vampire who was dead set on making Elena's life miserable by pretending to be her. Katherine was also the one who turned Caroline after Damon told her something she did not like. She had also started having really strange dreams. In her dreams, she would just be calmly strolling around through quiet peaceful woods, when all of a sudden there would be a man in a suit with dark hair facing away from her, and then all of a sudden he would be behind her whispering endearments in her ear. And then she would wake up and curse the day for ruining her perfectly nice dream.

Aria also had to prepare for the plan tonight, they were going to try to capture Katherine who was going to the ball as Elena while the real Elena stayed home and had no idea what they were planning. Damon, Steffan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy were all in on the plan and they each had a special part to play in it. Alaric Saltzman the new history teacher who had taken over after Mr. Tanner was killed ( by Damon ) was also in on it. Alaric who also happened to know about vampires and such things was a valued member of the team. He was dating aunt Jenna and was like a father figure of sorts to Elena, Aria, and Jermey. They had all left Elena out of the plan on purpose cause they were afraid she would get hurt. Bonnie was going to cast a boundary spell to trap Katherine in a room upstairs so they Salvatore brothers could kill her. Aria, Caroline, and Jeremy were all given the task of luring Katherine to the room with the promise of regaining the moonstone. ( More about that later ). Alaric was instructed to keep an eye on Jenna and Elena at home until they were all gone since they were all going to lie about their plans tonight so Elena would not worry.

Aria finally found the perfect dress. It was a really pretty deep purple dress with thin black tiny sequin straps and a matching belt on the waist that stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She found a pair of strappy black heels and a purple and black mask that matched her dress perfectly. She strategically placed the heels directly under the dress hanging in the closet so she did not have to find them again later, and placed the mask on the shelf directly above where the dress was hanging. Once she was finished she headed downstairs and enjoyed the day.

Later on in the evening, Aria returned home to get ready for the ball. Alaric had taken Jenna and Elena to the grill and the movies for a couple of hours to keep them busy so they wouldn't notice she had come home. Aria had just told her sister and aunt that she was going to hang out with Tyler around town and that Jeremy was going to tag along. Although Tyler did not know about supernatural things he was going to cover for them. Since he and Aria were best friends all she had to tell him was that she did not want Elena to know she was going to the ball because she would be overprotective and try to hover over her the whole time, so he knew that if Elena called or found him in person and asked about her, to lie and cover for them. She took a shower, did her hair and makeup, put on the dress, heels, a pair of earrings and the mask. Jeremy was wearing a black suit and tie, white shirt and a black mask. The two of them drove to the ball with Aria calling Damon on the way and promising to meet everyone there.

When they got to the ball they met up with Bonnie, Caroline and the Salvatores outside before parting ways to carry out their parts of the plan. Aria wandered around the ball stopping to talk to everyone she knew while keeping her eyes peeled looking for Katherine. She spotted Matt and headed over to him. Hey, Matty hows it going? She questioned him. Not too much apart from the usual, what about you? He replied. Not much different either, except for all of Elena's boy drama. Speaking of Elena, I thought you said she wasn't coming tonight. She's not supposed to be here. I mean she did say she was not coming to tonight Aria informed him. Did you see her here or something? Aria questioned. Yeah, I ran into her a few minutes ago and she was acting strangely almost as if she did not know me Matt told her. Do you know where she might be now? Somewhere that way probably Matt informed her while pointing towards the entrance to the back hallway. Ok, thanks Matty see you later ok? She hurriedly told him while hugging him partially before hurrying toward the back entrance way. It wasn't long after walking down the hallway that her phone rang and she stopped and answered it. It was Damon. Caroline got her, come to the upstairs sitting room he told her before hanging up. She hurried upstairs and to the room as fast as possible without drawing attention to herself.

When she arrived much to her amusement, she found Katherine trying to her best to " persuade " Damon and Steffan to release her, but she was not getting anywhere with her efforts. Oh great its the human sister, how many more of you idiots do I have to try to kill? Katherine questioned while flashing an evil smirk in Arias direction. Alright, enough talk now lets dance Damon spoke before lunging at Katherine with a stake in his hands. Damon and Steffan were strong and fast but Katherine was older and stronger still. They managed to knick her a few times but they could not get a good kill shot in.

All of a sudden Jeremy ran in screaming at them to stop cause they were also hurting Elena. Katherine smirked and glanced around at everyone in the room before she spoke. You have a witch but so do I and mines better. Did you really think I would come without some kind of protection? Linking spells are kind of joy after all. You all had best get me that moonstone asap, I have plenty to amuse myself with. She picked up a stake and began cutting herself with it to make a point and Aria rushed out of the room to find Elena. Jeremy stuck his head out the door and yelled she and Bonnie are outside near the old maple tree. She turned her head around and yelled thanks Jer! But she never stopped running. She ran downstairs out the back door, past the pool and patio and towards the old maple at the far end of the yard. She finally spotted Bonnie standing near Elena who was doubled over in pain and she skittered to a halt in front of them. Lena?! Are you okay? I think so her older sister replied before glancing up at her and laughing. Aria was very bewildered by this of course. What's so funny about practically bleeding out? She questioned. No, no, no it's not that it is just how do you still have your mask on? Aria suddenly realized that her sister was right, everyone else had removed theirs a long time even Bonnie who had run off to go try to find Katherine's witch and reason with her right after Aria showed up. I don't know I guess it just slipped my mind she replied. Elena chuckled but that quickly stopped as a new cut appeared across her arm and blood came out. Lena! I'm fine she managed to gasp.

Jeremy came and told them the link was broken and they could all go home if they wanted to a few minutes later. Elena replied she was going to go home cause she was tired and Aria said she would go with her cause she was also tired. Well, you want me to leave with you? Jeremy asked. You don't have to you should stay and mingle some more and talk to Bonnie she whispered. It had not been lost on Aria that her little brother and best friend had been bonding a lot all through the night and she thought it would be good for them to continue. After telling Jeremy goodbye the two girls walked to the car. How did you sneak past Ric and Jenna? Aria asked her sister. I just waited till they fell asleep watching movies before I sneaked out of the house Elena replied. Well, I'm sure we can get some peace for a while now Aria said with a smile. She would soon eat her own words however as she felt someone grab her and place a cloth over her mouth, then everything went black.

**Authors note: **

**I know that this might not seem like the best-formatted story ever, but I wrote this for a class in high school so it's not the most professional looking piece ever. However during the 4rth chapter, I started to change my format a little bit, so if it could just be bared for the first 3 chapters that would be appreciated. Thx!.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Aria finally regained consciousness she began slowly taking in her surroundings when she heard a voice speak next to her. Ar?! Are you alright, came the frantic voice of her sister who was sitting next to her on an ancient couch. Yeah, I think so she replied slowly while looking around the room they were currently in and asking where are we? Some old house in the middle of nowhere, I was warned not to try to run her sister replied. Hearing this Aria sat up a little straighter and questioned, by who? Elena then proceeded to explain that they were taken by a man named Trevor and a girl named Rose and also that the sun and the moon curse that everyone was so obsessed with could be broken with Elena's blood because she is a Petrova doppelganger. Also about some people that Rose kept referring to as " the originals " whatever that meant. Apparently, some guy named Elijah who was one of them was being called to come to get Elena, and Aria as well, for Rose had decided to let Elijah decide what would happen to Aria since they had not planned on picking her up with Elena. As if on cue the man Trevor entered the room. Ahh well look who finally chose to wake up he said cheerfully. Soo? When do we get to leave this place? As soon as Elijah gets here and decides what happens to you he answered before leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight Elena whispered, and I found this a while ago, it just kind of appeared, and then handed her a piece of paper. On the paper was written only 8 words but they were the best 8 words she had ever seen. " Stefan and Damon are coming for you, B-. " And she smiled and stashed the paper away so the vampires would not find it.

A little while later Rose entered the room behind a very panicked looking Trevor. He's here, I can't do this, you stay here if you want but I'm leaving. Your scared Elena whispered mostly to herself. Hey calm down he's an honorable man you will be fine Rose tried to reason. No! He wants me dead Rose! You stay here, you give her to him but I need to go! Hey! What are we? Rose asked him. Trevor calmed down a little before responding we are family. Exactly and we stick together as one remember? Trevor nodded. Good. Just then a loud knock sounded from outside. Stay here with them, stay quiet while i go talk to him, and then she left the room.

About 8 minutes later a man entered the room and stopped at the doorway while staring at Elena in astonishment before vamp speeding to directly in front of her. He leaned down toward her neck and murmured, human, it is impossible. He lifted his head up before looking directly down at her face. " Hello there, " he said softly with a soft smile. Aria who was standing off to the side brushed a strand of hair out of her face and realized all of a sudden that she was still wearing her damn mask somehow, after all, she had gone through, so quickly reached back and untied the strings before pulling it off of her face. The movement through subtle as it was caught the mans attention and he turned to face her, his deep brown eyes meeting her hazel ones and all though she may have been imagining it she could have sworn something in his face changed, softened even when he looked at her. Is this the sister you were referring to? He asked Rose. Yes, that is her, came her nervous response. She will accompany me and the doppelganger came his own somber response. We are almost finished, just one more piece of business he told the girls.

The man Elijah if Aria had any good guesses, then walked over to Trevor. Elijah, I beg for your forgiveness he began. I betrayed you and I beg for your forgiveness. Your apology is not necessary Elijah shocked Aria by saying. Yes, it is betrayed you when I helped Katerina. I am loyal to you and the others I swear it. Yes but when you helped Katerina escape, where was your loyalty then, Rose helped you because she was loyal to you now that I admire but you. You betrayed my trust quite a bit. Trevor tried again, please I beg for your forgiveness. Elijah looked at him and said wish granted, but what he did next shocked everyone in the room. After those two words left his mouth he reached out and knocked Trevors head clean off his shoulders. Elena and Aria both stood there in shock with their hands over their mouths. Rose looked both upset and furious at him. You… she began angrily while walking towards Elijah. Don't Rose Marie he warned the woman. All right let's go shall we, he said to the sisters.

Wait but what about the moonstone?! Elena cried. What do you know about the moonstone? Elijah questioned. I know that you need it and I know where it is Elena tried to reason. Are you negotiating with me? Elijah asked while throwing an almost accusing glance at Rose who was kneeling at Trevor's dead body nearby. It is the first I've heard of it Rose said defensively. Elijah approached Elena, where is the moonstone? He asked. It doesn't work that way her sister replied, shaking her head. What is this vervain doing around your neck?! He demanded before ripping off Elena's necklace and throwing it to the side. He then grabbed her and began to compel her. Where is the moonstone? It's in the tomb underneath an old church. What's it doing there? It's with Katherine. Very good. Now let's go. He grabbed Elena's arm in one hand and Arias in the other, though it seemed to Aria that he was trying to gently but firmly grip her arm.

They began walking out of the house but when they got to the hallway they got stopped by the sense of others in the house. Two people zoomed by in different directions. Who else is in this house? Elijah demanded Rose. I don't know she replied. Just then a voice drifted in and said up here and then another voice elsewhere spoke: " down her ". All of a sudden Aria felt herself being whisked away and when she felt still she looked up to see Damon standing over her and warning her to be quiet. Elena's voice spoke from upstairs please don't hurt my friends they just wanted to help me out. A few seconds later a loud small explosion could be heard followed by a cry of alarm. Damon vamp sped Aria upstairs and warned her to stay behind a wall, before disappearing. A struggle could be heard before a grunt and thump, and then Damon yelled that it was alright to come out. Aria walked into the entranceway to see Elena and Steffan hugging and Damon watching them on the stairs with an unreadable expression on his face. Wheres Rose? She left Damon told her, finally coming down the stairs. It was then that Aria noticed Elijah's dead body pinned to the wall with a coat rack through his chest and despite what he had done she could not help but feel a little bit sorry for him. Come on let's go home she forced herself to say. When they got out to the car Aria pulled Damon aside for a minute so she could speak to him. She pulled him into a hug and he felt intense at first but it slowly faded away and he returned the hug. It lasted a few seconds before Aria pulled away, and after pulling away she stretched on her tiptoes as far she could and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Now Damon appeared truly off guard and stared down at her in confusion. I could tell you were feeling a little underappreciated back there so I made up for it she reasoned. A signature smirk appeared on his face as he hears this new information. Well, new best friend you wanna come over and sneak some drinks later? Aria smiled up at him and replied I would love that. Then the two of them got in the car with Elena and Steffan before heading back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning before school Elena and Aria headed over to the boarding house which Damon and Steffans's family owned. Stefan had called and asked them to come over so they could talk about something important. When the girls arrived they followed Damon into the living room and were not prepared for what they saw. Rose the women who had them kidnapped just two days ago was in the living room. Aria stared at Steffan in shock. While Elena asked calmly, "what's going on"? "Just hear her out" Steffan pleaded. They sat down on the leather couch and listened while Rose proceeded to talk. " Ok so you have to understand I only know what I picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. " That's the problem with all this vampire crap. " But Klaus, I know he's real. " Who is he? " Elena asked. " One of the originals, he's a legend " Damon answered. " From the first generation of vampires," Steffan added.

" Like Elijah," Aria stated. " No Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal. " Rose stated. " Klaus is known to be the oldest. " Steffan told them. " Ok, so you are saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after us? " Elena asked in alarm. " Well, actually i would say it was really only you that he's after, " Rose said apologetically. " I can't think of a single reason why hed have any interest in your sister. " No, yes " Steffan and Rose answered at the same time. " What they are saying is I mean, if what she's saying is true, " Which it is " Rose interjected. " And you are just saying it so we don't kill you. " " Which i am not" Rose responded. " Then we are looking at a solid maybe" Damon theorized. " Look Elijah's dead right? So no one else even knows that you exist. " Steffan reasoned. " Not that you know of " Rose suggested. " That's not helping " Damon snapped.

" Look I've never even met anyone who has laid eyes on him. I mean we are talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean we don't know what's real. For all, we know he could be some sort of stupid bedtime story. " Steffan reasoned. " He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. And if you are not afraid of Klaus then your an idiot. " Rose cried. " All right we are shaking. " You've made your point. " Damon snapped. Elena apparently having heard enough stood up and grabbed her bag. " Come on Ar lets go" Elena called over her shoulder. Aria quickly followed her sisters lead and slung her own bag over her shoulder after standing up. " Where are you two going? " Steffan asked. " School we are late " Elena replied. " Let me uh… let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you." That's okay we know where it is " Elena replied to Steffans offer. Steffan nodded his head and Aria followed her older sister out of the house.

" Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and that Aria took me home," Elena told Caroline. " I can't believe I'm agreeing to this " Caroline murmured. " I'm a terrible liar. " " And keep Steffan busy, I don't want him to know what I'm up to. " Elena told her. "

I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this! " Caroline cried. " You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Steffan a visit. " Elena pointed out. " Yeah cause she threatened me! " Caroline argued. " Not that I'm saying you should use that as a tactic. Its…. Steffans gonna see right through me! " Caroline cried. " Caroline as my friend do you promise or not? " Elena questioned. " You had to break out the girlfriend code. " Care mumbled. " Ok, I promise Caroline swore. " Ok "Elena breathed. " Why don't you won't Steffan to know? " Becuase he would never be okay with me doing this. " Elena responded. " Are you sure you wanna do this? " Yes, I'm sure Care. " She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. " The only one who can tell me how to stop him. " Yeah but your asking for the truth from someone who has probably never given it. " Caroline reasoned. " Are you sure about this? " Yes. I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know Care. " Caroline glanced at the door with unease before looking back at Elena. " Please. " Elena pleaded. Caroline moved forward and moved the door to the side and then stood back and waited with the sisters. " Katherine! " Elena yelled, before turning around to face Caroline and telling her, " We will be okay from here. " After a minute they all heard shuffling from inside the tomb before a form appeared and stumbled before grabbing the doorway for support. " Hello, Elena and Aria. " Katherine croaked out.

" You come to watch me wither away? Katherine taunted. Katherine looked over at Caroline in distaste. " Goodbye Caroline "

As long we stay on this side o the door she can't hurt us. Please" Elena begged. Caroline didn't look happy but she nodded and then walked off. " Does Steffan know your hear? " Katherine taunted. " I brought you some things. " Elena said ignoring her. " You came to bribe me? What is it that you want? " Katherine snapped. " I want you to tell me about Klaus. " Elena said simply. " Hmmm, you've been busy. " Katherine commented. " We also brought you this, it's your family history, we've read it. " Aria spoke for the first time. " It says here that the family line ended with you, obviously that's not true. " Elena told her. " You think that if you brought me some family keepsake, that id open up? " Katherine said snarkily. " We also brought you this " Elena taunted her while holding up a water bottle full of blood. It worked because the moment Katherine caught sight of it she slammed herself into the invisible shield and her fangs and eye veins popped out. " You don't look too good Kath, how long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? " Aria asked. " Must be painful to desiccate and mummify, I can't even imagine. " Elena threw in.

Katherine gave in and slid down against the tomb wall, while Aria and Elena sat down outside the door. Elena poured about a third of a cup of blood into a shot glass and used to stick to push it over the barrier to Katherine. " You have the Petrova fire" Katherine commented before downing the bloodshot. " More blood, " Elena asked? Katherine simply pushed the cup back over the barrier in response. "It is a long story Klaus and I, it goes all the way back to England, 1492. " Katherine began. Katherine then proceeded to tell the story of how she had become pregnant out of wedlock and her family disowned her and banished her to England after her baby was given away. While in England she had caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus and she was taken with him at first until she found out what he was and what he wanted with her. And then she had run with the help of Trevor. What he wanted from her was the same thing hed no doubt want from Elena. To sacrifice the Petrova doppelganger. To drain every single last drop of her blood from her body to break the curse.

" What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus? " Elena questioned. " Its really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witchs are crafty with their spells. " The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. " Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken. " So you ran before he killed you?" Aria asked. Katherine looked thoughtful. " Something like that. " She then told the sisters about how Trevor had pointed her in the direction of Rose who was living with a human woman in a cottage not far away. And how Rose had decided she would take Katherine back to Klaus at nightfall and beg for mercy from him.

" Rose never ended up bringing you back to Klaus, did she? " Elena asked. " No, but not because she had a change of heart. " Katherine informed her. Katherine then proceeded to tell the girls about how she stabbed herself in her effort to die so she did not have to return to Klaus. But Rose who was already a vampire had given Katherine her own blood to heal her. So Katherine waited a minute to allow the blood to get into her system and then she hung herself. " You killed yourself?! " Elena asked in shock. " Klaus needed a human doppelganger, as a vampire I was no longer any use to him. " But it didn't work. You didn't really escape. You've been running from Klaus ever since. " Aria reasoned. " I underestimated d his feel for vengeance. " But living out of a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock. " Katherine justified. " What's wrong, afraid I'm right? you don't wanna die? " There's another way out " Katherine taunted.

She then proceeded to cut open her vein with one of her nails. " Better hurry, the opportunity is going, going, going and gone. " I made the other choice. She began to tell how she fed on the woman Rose was living to complete her transition, then threw the corpse at Rose and Trevor, before whisking out the door and running away. " Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. " Trevor just got killed. " Never thought he would have lasted that long " Katherine mused. "You don't even care that you ruined their lives, " Aria said in disgust. " I was looking out for myself girls, I will always look after myself. If you're smart then you both will do the same. " Katherine said defensively.

" So how much of your little story is true? " Elena wondered. " I have no reason to lie, girls, I have no reason to do anything except sit here and read and rot. " Katherine pointed out. " Okay so even if it's partly true, that's the reason why you came back, isn't it? " Becuase you wanted to be the one that handed me over to Klaus. " Hmm, 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal. " So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone. " Right again, " Katherine said smugly. " What else is needed? " Elena demanded. " Look whos getting smarter. " Katherine commented. "It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise, there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse. " Elena realized. " Witches and their spells so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice. " Katherine commented. " So you need a wolf. " Aria stated. " Believe it or not they are hard to come by. " Katherine stated. " What else? Aria asked. " " A witch to do the spell, mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine. " Katherine confirmed. " What else? " " A vampire. " " Caroline, " Elena whispered in shock. Katherine smirked. " I could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the poetry of Caroline. " " Great so you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed? " Aria asked. " How very Katherine like of you. " She added after a moment. " A flash of something crossed Katherine's face and if Aria had not known better she would have sworn it was guilt. But this was Katherine Pierce there was no guilt. Katherine quickly made her face blank, before stating, " Better you die then i. "

A little later the sisters were startled to hear Steffans voice yelling, " Elena! " ' Steffan what are you doing here? " " I could ask you the same question. " He replied. " Caroline told you didn't she? " Elena guessed. " No she kept your secret, but it didn't take me long to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me. " " I knew you'd try to stop us. " Elena pointed out. " Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She is a liar. You both know that. " " What if she isn't? , You didn't hear what she said. " You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. " " That's the problem, you won't but you will die trying. How is that any better? " " There's nothing you can do Steffan, I haven't even told you the best part of the story. " Katherines voice floated out of the tomb as she made her way back to the doorway.

" He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, He will get his vengeance, on your Freinds, Family, On anyone that you have ever loved. " " No look at me. No, do not listen to her, ok? " Steffan interjected. " Always the protector. But even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you have this. " Katherine proclaimed while holding up the moonstone. " Oh no there it is. That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you? " Steffan accused. " I didn't spin anything Steffan, its the truth. " No let me guess, you wanna trade that stone for your freedom. Hmm? You manipulative, psychotic bitch. " Steffan snarled at her. " My freedom? That's where your wrong Steffan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will… I'll be in the tomb where no vampire can enter cause they can't get out. I'm the safest psychotic bitch in town. " Katherine informed him before lurking away to the back of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" Aria! " Elena yelled up the stairs. " Coming!" Aria yelled back at her sister. It had been a couple of days since the story time with Katherine in the tomb and they had avoided talking about what happened. But it appeared that was over as, once she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw he Salvatore brothers waiting in the living room. She said hello and they replied in kind, and then her sister told why they were here. " They went to see Katherine. " And im guessing that didn't go to well considering you know, its Katherine" Aria commented. " No it didn't, Steffan replied.

They then proceed to explain how of course Katherine would not give them the moonstone, unless of course they let her out of the tomb, she was getting hungry and dirty and bored and had decided it was no longer in HER best interest to stay in the tomb safe from Klaus as she had previously stated. She promised to give them the moonstone and then disappear from Mystic Falls forever if they let her out. " You don't believe her do you? " Elena voiced Arias thoughts aloud. ``no of course not we just want the moonstone" Damon replied. " According to Roses friend, Slater there's a way to destroy the spell Klaus wants to break. " Steffan added. " No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice, although you live. " Damon threw in. ``how do you destroy it? " Aria spoke for the first time. " By releasing it from the moonstone. " Stefan answered her. " How do you guys know that this is even gonna work? Elena questioned. " Because we have a crafty witch on our side, Damon informed them. " You discussed it with Bonnie. " She agreed to do whatever she could to help us. " Steffan told them. " If its Katherine who has the moonstone she's not gonna give it to you. ' Elean argued.

They then proceed to explain that all they needed was for Bonnie to find a way to release the seal long enough for them to get in, get the moonstone and get back out again. " Wow so then it sounds like you have it all panned out then huh? Eelan stated. " Yep cause we are awesome" came Danmons snarky reply. " Except for one thing " Eleana informed them. " What is it Lena? Aria asked her big sister. " I don't want you to do it. " Elena shocked them all by stating.

" Elena what are you talking about? " We don't have a choice " Stefan pleaded with her. " What about Klaus Elen questioned? " Will find him right after we get the moonstone " Steffan promised. Elena and Stffan then argued back and ort about how this could save her life, but Elena was more worried about Klaus coming and killing everyone she loved. " Everyone needs to stop saying that! Elena snapped before storming off.

Later that day Aria walked up to the front door of the boarding house. After Elena stormed off earlier Damon and Steffan had left to " give her some space " and Aria had promised to make sure she didnt do anything stupid. A little later Elena had come back downstairs with a jacket on and her purse and had said she was " just going out for a walk ", but Aria knew her sister better. She had secretly followed her to the boarding house and was just about to open the door and confront her sister when it opened from the other side revealing a shocked Elena and surprised Rose.

" Ar?! What are you doing here? Elena questioned confused. " I can always tell when your lying to me Lena. I knew you were up to something, and no Rose didn't call me, stop giving her that look, Aria demanded. Wherever we are going, i'm coming and you can fill me in on the way there." Aria stated firmly.

When they arrived at Slaters apartment, and Rose opened the doors, they came across Slaters dead corpse. A little while later they found his girlfriend who was still alive hiding in the bedroom closet. With the help of Slater's girlfriend ' Alice " they were able to access his files and get the contact information of a man named Cody. Alice offered to call Cody for them, and then to Rose and Arias shock Elena told her " Tell him the doppelganger is alive and ready to surrender herself to Klaus. " Have you lost your mind? Rose cried. " What the hell are you doing?! Aria yelled. You can't do this!, You don't get to just die on Me! " Don't be so selfish Aria! Elena snapped before storming off. Rose followed Elena to try to reason with her some more while Aria went outside to make a phone call. " Hey its me, shes doen a very, very stupid thing! " She nearly sobbed into the phone.

When Damon arrived, Aria led him to Slaters apartment. " What's the matter Tiger - Lily? " he asked using her new pet name. ' After all she's put us through, she had the audacity to call ME selfish, just because i told her she's not aloud to die on me to Aria confessed. " I mean our parents are already gone, me and Jer don't need to be anymore alone. " Tiger - Lily, you'll never truly be alone, me and Staffan will always be here. " And i cant im angine Bonnie or Caroline, or Lockwood, or Donovan leaving you anytime soon. Not to mention Jenna and even Ric. " I guess you're right. " He smiled. " Of course I am! Now come help me drag Elena's ass back home to safety. "

After a good few minutes of arguing, Damon finally subdued Elena long enough to get her to sit down and stop arguing. Aria used this time to reflect on her own thoughts. She didn't want to tell anyone but her dreams about the strange, mystoryois, sexy man were becoming more frequent lately, and they had started becoming more frequent after they had met Elijah. And even though he had been the enemy, when their eyes had met even for that brief moment and later when he had grabbed her arm, she had felt safe, like he would protect her always and forever. But because he was now dead and had been the enemy Aria didn't dare tell anyone these feelings, not even Elena, cause she was sure they would all tell her the same thing. That it was just her teenage hormones reacting to his good looks and that her feelings were not real.

Just as she wrapped up her thoughts, she heard Damon saying that they were going to leave now. Unfortunately, right as they were about to leave the door swung upon revealing three strange men.

They announced they were here to see the doppelganger and Elena thanked them for coming and tried to walk to them, but Damon stopped her and threatened to break her arm if she tried to go to them. He then proceeded to tell them that there was nothing here for them.

Just as he finished his sentence the 3rd man in the back fell to the ground dead after screaming in pain. And Aria could not believe her eyes for behind the man's corpse, with corpses heart in hand stood the object of her dreams, very much alive. It was Elijah.

Rose instantly vanished upon seeing Elijah, While Damon and Elena simply started in shock.

" I killed you, you were dead! " Damon cried. " For centuries now, came Elijah's cool reply".

He them turned to the other two remaining men. " Who are you? He questioned. " Who are you? The first man snapped back. " I'm Elijah " He informed the two men who then cowered in fear, upon realizing who Elijah was. The 1rst man then began to ramble off something about how Elena was the doppelganger and they were gonna bring her to him for Klaus. ' When he had finished talking Elijah questioned " does anyone else know your here? " No the man replied.

" Well then you have been incredibly helpful. " He thanked the man. He then proceeded to rip out both of the men's hearts and let them drop onto the floor on top of their corpses. He then turned to look at Aria one final time and once again hi gaze softened when he looked at her, if only for a moment and then vamp sped out of the room.

When they arrived home they discovered that Bonnie, Steffan and Jermey had managed to get the moonstone but now Steffan was trapped in the tomb with Katherine and Jermey had been bitten on the neck by Katherine though he would be ok. Elena and Damon went to the tomb and after making sure jeremy and Bonnie were alright, Aria went upstairs and got into bed, unaware that she was being watched over by a guardian, suited ancient vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys, I've created a visual account for my character Aria on Instagram. If you want to see her outfits and other visuals about her, then go follow the account ( Aria_Gilbert15 ). **_

Aria, Elena and Bonnie were in Elena's bedroom talking about what they were all going to do next. Elena was standing in front of her dresser holding the moonstone, Bonnie was sitting on the bed and Aria was next to her. " Now that you've got this back what are you going to do with it? " Elena asked referring to the moonstone and Bonnie. " Right now it's binding the sun and moon curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, then the stone becomes useless." Bonnie replied.

" And according to Katherine Klaus becomes vengeful. " Elena reasoned. " Maybe, if he finds out. " Bonnie answered.

" Lena you shouldn't worry about what Katherine says all the time, the bitch is starting to screw up your head. " Aria told her older sister. " I know she's a lying manipulative bitch but you heard Rose, she knows about Klaus too, so what if Katherines not lying about this? I don't want to take that chance Ar. " And can't this wait? Stefans is still stuck in the tomb WITH Katherine. We've got to get him out.

" Stefan wants me to focus on this. '' Bonnie told her. " Well don't listen to him, he thinks he's protecting me but he's wrong. " I'm taking Stefan's side on this, we are not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual. '' Bonnie told her firmly and took the moonstone back from Elena's hand. " I agree " Aria threw in after Bonnie took back the stone. " There's no way in hell we are letting that happen. " " What are you guys talking about? " Jeremy asked, entering the room. " Not arguing about anything " Bonnie said looking back at Elena. Then she picked up the moonstone and locked eyes with Aria with a hidden meaning in them, and then turned to face Jemrey and judging by his face Aria was guessing she looked at him the same way. Then she placed the moonstone in her bag on the bed, directly in Elena's eyesight, and Elena's eyes immediately flicked down and watched Bonnie place the stone inside the bag. Then Bonnie immediately Looked back at Aria and Jermey again before stating, " I need a coffee." And then she got up and left the room, heading downstairs and leaving her bag on Elena's bed.

After Bonnie left Jermey came further into the room and just stared at Elena who sat down hard on her bed and sighed loudly. When she realized That Jermey was staring at her she said, " What!? " In a bit of a mood. " Why are you on a suicide mission? " He questioned her gently. " I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt. " Elena informed him. Oh so bringing Klaus the moonstone, so you can get yourself killed is ok?" Jeremy huffed in disbelief before leaving the room. " Jer would you come to help me with something? " Aria questioned following him out of the room. " Sure Ar. " Her little brother replied. Jeremy followed Aria to her room and he shut the door behind them after he entered. " So how much do you wanna bet she's gonna take it and then make an excuse to leave the house? " " Oh Jer it's no fun when you're not betting against someone with a different viewpoint. " Aria teased him. " But I'm sure she will, you know that's what she does. "

Yes they had set Elena up. All three of them knew Elena would most likely just ignore everyone's wishes and do whatever she could to try to get herself to Klaus. " To keep everyone else safe. " So Bonnie, Aria, Jeremy and Damon had a plan of their own to keep her safe. And sure enough, a few minutes later they heard Elena's door close followed by footsteps going downstairs and a jingling noises that sounded like keys. " She's on the move," Aria stated, as she and Jermey exited her room and went back to Elenas and checked Bonnie's bag which had moved a little from its earlier position on the bed. Aria opened it and dumped it out and shook it roughly and sure enough it didn't fall out. Elena HAD taken the stone like they knew she would. She then handed the bag to Jermey and the two walked to the top of the stairs where they could hear Elena and Bonnie. " Where are you going? " Bonnie asked.

"Umm... To see Stefan. " You're lying. " No, I'm not. " Elena argued. " Really? Tell your face. " Bonnie challenged.

" Are you serious? " Elena demanded. " She took the moonstone. '' Aria and Jermey said at the same time, making their presence known and walking down the stairs together, while Jermey held up the bag. " How did you?..." Elena began. " We tested you. " Bonnie told her. " And you failed,'' Jermey finished. " " Come on Lena, we know you. Did you think we wouldn't even suspect something like this? " Aria asked. " Klaus killed Katherine's entire family, just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen. " Elena cried. Bonnie then moved out of the way and allowed Elena to open the door, but she tried to walk out, she couldn't because of a barrier spell Bonnie put up. Elena then turned to look at Bonnie in shock. " What did you do? " It's for Elena. " Bonnie told her.

Arias's phone started to ring, She saw it was one of her best friends Tyler and she answered it. " Ty hey! What's up? " Ar could you come to me please? I need you" He sounded worried. " Sure just tell me where. " You remember the old cellar we used to play around as kids? " Yeah." Can you meet me there? " Sure I'm on my way, see you soon. " She then went and asked Jeremy if he'd be alright bu himself on Elena duty until Damon got there, cause she needed to go help Tyler. He said he'd be fine and told her to go on.

When Aria arrived she got out of the car and walked towards the cellar. On the way she stopped for a minute and did a double-take cause she swore she saw someone behind a tree watching her, It almost looked like a suit jacket was sticking out from behind a tree. But when she looked again it was very clear there was nothing there. She shook the feeling off and hurried to meet Tyler. She didn't quite know how much about it Tyler had figured out yet but pretty much everyone in their group knew Tyler was a werewolf and Caroline had been helping him cope with it. Aria couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Sure she had been really busy the last few months but she should have been helping him cope with his wereolfness just as much if not more then Caroline.

I mean we are the best friend for bloody sake! She thought to herself. She felt even more guilty because Mason had been Tyler's uncle and he had loved him. Mason had been declared a missing person now, shed heard since Mason's friend had shown up in town and said he'd never come home. Yet she knew exactly where he was. Dead. She knew Damon had killed him to find out more about Katherine.

When she finally arrived at the entrance to the cellar she greeted Tyler And Caroline. Tyler then told her about how he was a werewolf and Aria pretend to be surprised. After she stopped feigning surprise, she hugged him for real and said " Ty you're still one of my besties and nothing will change that. " Caroline had already told him that Elena, Aria, And Bonnie already knew about her being a vampire so there was no surprise there. After that the three of them entered the cellar to help Tyler prepare for his transformation.

While Tyler prepared the chains, Caroline commented " I hope you brought the instruction manual. " " And I hope you brought the wolfsbane. " Tyler responded. " Yes and umm... It's not an easy herb to find. " But this is it. " She then picked up a plastic bag and slowly pulled a plant that looked similar to vervain but without the purple. Tyler touched it and his hand started to burn and steam and he cried out in pain after jerking back his hand. " I have water bottles in my bag, we can mix it in there. " He said before turning back to the chains. " Ok " Caroline replied. Aria went to help Caroline with the wolfsbane while Tyler adjusted the chains. " The guy at the hardware store said this setup was rated up to 5,000Ibs. " Tyler remarked. " Is that more than a werewolf can pull? " Aria asked. " I have no idea. " Tyler Replied. " Hey Tyler, how are you doing? " Caroline asked almost nervously. " Still human. " Tyler answered. He then walked over to the corner and took off his shirt and adjusted his shorts.

Upon seeing what he was doing., Caroline cried, " Oh my god! You're not gonna get naked are you?! " Aria smiled at her friend's lack of comfort upon seeing Lockwood shirtless. Tyler meanwhile replied to Care, saying, "It's elastic, I mean what should I wear? I don't think it's like the hulk, where I keep my pants. "

A few hours later and Tyler was all chained up and starting to sweat. The three of them were discussing how long Tyler might be an actual wolf and that he didn't know a few hours or maybe more was his guess. Just then Lena called Aria and told her she needed her to come home right now, cause she had to talk to her about something important. And that no it couldn't wait. " Look, Ar I know you're with Tyler but Carolines with him isn't she? So he would not be alone. And trust me this is important. " Just then Tyler spoke up, " Ar it's ok. It sounds really important and I know you'll always be around for me when I need you. I have Care, I won't be alone, it's ok. Go on, I'll be fine. " Are you sure? " Aria asked. " I'm sure of it now, go. " Aria told Elena she was on her way, hung up, hugged Tyler and Caroline goodbye and then left the cellar, walked back to the car and drove home.

When she got home she went inside, said hello and good night to Aunt Jenna and then went upstairs to Elena's room as she had said to. She then followed further instructions and knocked on the door and Elena opened it, quickly pulled her in before closing and locking the door behind her. " Lena what's wrong? " " Don't freak out, but there's someone here who needs to talk to us but wouldn't do it until you got here. Aria racked her brain but couldn't think of anyone. " Who?... " She blankly asked. " You can come out now. " Elena said turning her head towards the bathroom. Aria then felt her heart beat faster and her breathing tightened as the person stepped into the room closing the door behind him., and she began to blush a little when he smiled at her and spoke. " Hello Aria. "


End file.
